Proportional pressure control valves heretofore have been used for a variety of applications including the control of clutches in an electro-hydraulic transmissions. In such electro-hydraulic transmissions, a hydraulic pump supplies pressurized hydraulic fluid for energizing a hydraulic actuator, for example a piston or a bellows, that directly operates the clutch. In one design for such a clutch, springs hold the clutch in its disengaged position and a carefully controlled pressure of the hydraulic fluid from the pump overcomes the springs' force to effect engagement of the clutch. When the hydraulic pressure is removed from this clutch, the springs once again move the clutch into its disengaged state.